monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Deviljho
Please tell me that..... Pekko can attract it in single player or 2 player. And can younsee it roaming freely offline like it said on its page. No, its online only WOW I tell you what that is some useful info. I have to say I'm a little scared to fight this thing. It seems that it would be a serious force to be reckoned with. Plus I love the introduction of a dinosaur like monster that is a target creature. I still wish they hadn't taken out so many monsters but this one is pretty good.Fortuan 13:27, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Once you fight it a few times and know which moves its gonna use and at what time hes gonna use them, then you ain't got nothing to worry about. [ thetrueblade ] ^I second this. I fought it 5 times over 3 days during Bye Bye Bloom, dying each time. Eventually, I figured out some things(like he has certain specific swings), and learning from online sources that he will eat any meat you drop as long as he's drooling, and then killed him thrice in the next 12 hours. Now he's mostly easy(unless I roll badly and die). Losing health even when you block is a real PITA though. Mao Lim (talk) 16:12, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Deviljho is #1 Deviljho is the best and last monster on tri has the best armor and great sword people ask why the armor is so good... its because the skills are ultimate sharpness+1, autotraker, attack(m) and to me thats every thing i could wish for, but lacks good poo your forgetting to tell them hunger gos up so you'll need more steaks on quests. [ thetrueblade ] Tracking im not kidding. Can deviljho follow you? Its happen to me twice and someone else, where you leave the map after it attacks, and it appears in the next map your in if know one else comes to the map. --AnimalKirby 23:46, June 23, 2010 (UTC) It can follow especially when hes hungary, you'll know when hes hungary when he's drooling. then he'll try to eat you. [ thetrueblade ] D & B Why is there no difficulty and badass meter? There is... It appears the same time the deviljho spawns in your area. [ the deviljho is the badass meter ] just to see something like a deviljho pop out of the ground is badass. [ thetrueblade ] Mutch easier than i thought... The Deviljho was five times easier than i thought it would be. I used the Rising Soul LongSword, and after like 20 min's it was dead... First Time i'll never forget the first time i ran into one of those suckers, he was randomly there in a gobul quest, he killed one dude twice and then pwned me with dragon breath in one hit. (all i had was low-rank jhen armor and guan dao) About: Meat I hear meat resets his rage. Poisoned meat not very useful. New nickname I call him... JHO MAMA! XD This guy needs his own TV show Hunters: Hey guys look, a Rathian! Let's attack it head on! Deviljho: No! Attacking the Rathian head on is dangerous! Hunters: Then what should we do?! Deviljho: Cut off its tail first to reduce the range of its tail whip! Hunters: Thanks! Now we know! Deviljho: And knowing is half the battle! DEVILJHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Garuu 21:49, October 6, 2010 (UTC) G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GOOOOOOSH D-d-d-d-diz gaiz is on stewoidz....... Seriously look at the damage he's doing to that poor little fella. First of all, his breath is acidic, he can spit black shiny thunder ( dragon element ) And he's worse than Rajang. Now if your eally wanna beat up dis fella you reaaaallly gotta have the right eq Yup, offensive and defensive os both compulsary for diiiiizzz badass, focusing only on one really kills you. And dodging, the most useful skill EVAAAAA!!!! Really need some awesome dodging skills here, and you also have to know it attacks, behaviour and try to predict its next move. Really saves you lots of potionszz..... My choice of weapon would reallyz bez switch axe or dual swords. Probally cause the deal quick damage and offers better ways to evade attack such as the slides from switch axe which allows you to continue attacks withouht to much delay, a quiality weapon. Dual swords are needless to say, fast and also deals quick damage. And almost all of the attacks can be chained, helps a GREAT DEAL! Bombs...still workin'... And for armor....unless you like wasting your slot with dragonfell berries...you should get a high dragon res. armor..but high RAW def also works........ And last of all, the one thing everyone likes... RAW DAMAGE!!!!! Personally, I don't like using elemental weapons...prefer the ones with RAW DMG. Well, no matter what, this guy is still #1 on the difficulty and badass meter! One weird thing though...this guy KIIIIINDA looks like Jaggia, especially on the head. Wow jho gets old Well i have one thing to say...deviljho gets OLD once you have killed the thing a couplke of times. It is just to easy. You dont even have to sleep bomb it to kill it in good time. Level if I'm Not wrong is 6* (not sure, i don't play MH3 in ages) What is more annoying? Deviljho has lots of annoying attacks but it has a dragonbreath attack that is really annoying and deadly. But I dont know what is more annoying? Dragonbreath or Alatreon`s fire whirl? Deviljho at the end of village quests in MHP3rd I'm wondering if the Deviljho we can fight at the end of the village quests in MHP3rd (an epic quest in which you fight first Deviljho after a introduction cut-scene, then Tigrex and Narga; some guys say we fight them at the same time when Deviljho's dead) can be defeated with low rank stuff. I fought him a bit with slash axe and destroyed jaws 2 times in a quite short time (5-10 minutes) and he fell one or two times but he's still alive after 20 minutes and most of the time I die after 20 minutes ... I know I should retry but I don't want to spend my whole day in fighting an overpowered monster for my level. So, is this quest too difficult for low rank stuff because monsters are high rank-leveled (much like "Monster Hunter" at the end of Nekhot's quests in MHFU) or is it still possible to clear it ? I'm using full Jinouga set with Jinouga's Slash axe and, off course, I focus on the stomach and the head. Thank you for answering ! Am i the only one? I don't find Evil Joe to be that intimidating. I ran into him will killing a high-rank peco and wasnt that scared. Right after that, i went out and did "speak of the Deviljho" in ten minutes with spiral spear+ and rath/chainmail+ mix armor. Of course, i was with a level 345, 120, and 90, all with Ala weapons...JUSTICE4EVER 05:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC) To easy. In my opinion MHP3rd Deviljho is MUCH easier than the one's in MH3. I can't tell if it's to weak or the hunter's are too strong... or im just so used to hunting them that it's easy to kill them? MTMH 19:18, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Best jho My best jho time ever is in 55 seconds hehe of course i did have a hacker helpin me out :p16:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC)P3yt0nZar roc annoying its so annoying. when ever i hunt qurupeco online its just bust out of nowhere and kills everyone. no matter what we try to do it alway just kills everyone. i need help any1 has any ideas use flashbombs, and have a trap set up, it works for me. [ thetrueblade ] 1 roll and some hp away from ultimate pownage... ﻿So im hunting with three others, jho goes into rage and three of us (me included) get hit by jho's dragon breath. After that, he did hit breath again... One guy died, one guy was lucky enough to have a very small amount of HP left. I just had a véry lucky roll. Dead guy said 'srry' all three others said 'np', and i made him feel better by telling him how lucky the two of us were. Anyway we made the quest and made it breath it's last breath. ^^ WOW By the looks of Deviljho in MH3G, I could tell it looks tougher. But how much stronger though? Tinged/Poison Meats? I saw one person talk about using meat, but havn't seen much information on his page, I hunted him a few times last night MH3U 6* and I found that using tinged meat would paralyze him, usually the first time he ate one, and after he ate a few more. poison meat was good too, even para/pois didn't stick, it gave a good 3 seconds for us to pound on him, granted, that ends his exausted state, but didn't have to worry about him pinning a player down without a dung or flash bomb either. Also good way to get lots of shiny drops Deviljho is fun Repellants So, I was watching a video about Tigrex, and someone said he was scarier than Deviljho. Another person responded that Tigrex is one of the many monsters that would run away or get eaten by Jho, and the only monsters fully capable of scaring him off are Kushala Daora and Rajang. Is this it? PCAwesomeness (talk) 01:36, December 7, 2013 (UTC)